


Delirio

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, FictoberMF18, Kaulitzcest - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Twincest, delirio, motinfanficker, poliamor, trieja
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [Angst/Twincest/NonAu] Tenían que aferrarse a esa relación, a como dé lugar, por más que fuera una idea delirante, no querían resignarse.





	Delirio

Hacia mucho tiempo que habían perdido el impulso inicial que forjó su relación, Bill era muy consciente de ello, y mantenerse juntos era más por lo cómodo de la monotonía, la tan necesaria sensación de pertenencia, el sentir que tenían cimientos, algo a lo que aferrarse, la añoranza del pasado, la nostalgia por los buenos años, el recordatorio perenne y constante de que en un momento dado fueron felices y que, de algún modo, aún lo son, como si arrastrar los retazos intangibles de una relación tóxica fuera lo que exclusivamente los mantuviera cuerdos y a flote, lo único que les quedaba de humanidad. 

Era algo irrisorio puesto que su relación era una ignominia desde su origen, y por más que aquello lo deshumanizara por definición, el estar con su hermano era lo más parecido a un hogar que Bill poseía, y no se sentía preparado para desterrar esa idea, mucho menos su gemelo.

Sin embargo, el peso del tiempo y egoísmo hacían mella en su relación, el tedio predominaba y se notaba en sus abruptos comportamientos agresivos por situaciones que no lo ameritaban, el dar importancia a cualquier nimiedad con tal de no regresar a casa para evitar verse, explotar demasiado el tener una relación abierta hasta el punto de acostarse con diversas personas por no tener sexo entre ellos.

Bill sentía que no podía más, necesitaba algo nuevo, porque era inadmisible la ruptura, dado que eran gemelos y esta nunca era eterna, y sólo volvía su vida un infierno. 

-Tom, ya basta -soltó Bill.

-¿Basta con qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? 

-Necesitamos un mediador.

Tom dejó de leer en su móvil, lo miró interrogante y con un gesto de disgusto en los labios. -Por favor, córtala si vienes con tus estupideces de libros de autoayuda de nuevo.

Bill rodó los ojos y luego apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, impulsándose hacia adelante para darle más fuerza y énfasis a lo que hablaba.

-Necesitamos un mediador en nuestra relación, necesitamos a alguien más.

Tom cambió el gesto de desagrado por uno de sorpresa.

-¿Sugieres que... nos volvamos una trieja? Creo que así se denominan a las parejas de a tres.

Bill asintió. -Está de más decirte lo idiota que sonaste diciendo "parejas de a tres", mucho más a sabiendas de cuál es el término real, pero sí, necesitamos a alguien más, alguien que nos brinde el equilibrio que necesitamos.

-¿Y qué me asegura que no será como cuando hicimos el trío y me dejaste de lado? -preguntó Tom, con el dolor palpable en la frase.

Bill apretó los labios en una fina línea y tragó saliva. -Tom, mírame -pidió Bill, con una voz calma que buscaba infundirle confianza-. No lo volveré a hacer, seré mejor.

-Más te vale, porque planeo romperte la maldita nariz si la vuelves a cagar.

Bill sabía que Tom había cedido, y con el delirio puesto en marcha, se encaminaron en búsqueda de la utópica felicidad.


End file.
